puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Bailey
| birth_date = | birth_place = Laval, Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | spouse = | children = | family = | alma_mater = | names = Mike Bailey Irish Mike Bailey Mike Sydal Kitsune Mike Tajiri | height = | weight = | billed = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | trainer = JC Thunder Mark Sterling Fred "La Merveille" | debut = February 18, 2006 | retired = | website = }} Émile Charles Baillargeon-Laberge (Born July 16, 1990) is a Canadian professional wrestler and taekwondoist, better known by the ring name Mike Bailey. He has frequently worked for independent promotions including Capital City Championship Combat, International Wrestling Syndicate, Evolve, Combat Zone Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. In addition to the United States and Canada, he has appeared internationally in promotions such as Mexico's Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), Germany's Westside Xtreme Wrestling (WXW), Great Britain's Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW) and Defiant Wrestling and Japan's Dramatic Dream Team (DDT). He is a former IWS World Heavyweight Champion and KO-D Tag Team Champion. Bailey was also the winner of DDT's 2016 DNA Grand Prix and CZW's 2015 Best of the Best tournaments. Professional wrestling career Early Career (2006-2010) In 2006, Bailey began training at the age of 15 with Fred "La Merveille" at the Montreal Wrestling Federation. Despite his training with MWF, Bailey had his first match at Paul Leduc's Fédération de Lutte Québécoise in early 2006. Bailey made his IWS debut on January 10, 2009 at Season's Beatings, and stayed there until the promotion held its (then) final show on October 9, 2010. Dramatic Dream Team/DDT New Attitude (2016-present) After he was banned from entering the United States, Bailey began working internationally and debuted for Japanese promotion DDT in August 2016, losing to Isami Kodaka. The following day, Bailey competed in a special Royal Rumble as Mike Tajiri, where all of the wrestlers involved dressed and acted like current and former WWE Superstars. On August 28, Bailey teamed with Dick Togo in a tag team match, losing to Damnation (Daisuke Sasaki and Tetsuya Endo). In October, Bailey entered the DNA Grand Prix, finishing first in his block and defeating Kazusada Higuchi in the finals to win the tournament. On November 23 at God Bless DDT, Bailey lost to Daisuke Sasaki. Three days later, Bailey teamed with Konosuke Takeshita to defeat Tetsuya Endo and Mad Paulie. On December 4 at Osaka Octopus, Bailey and Takeshita defeated Endo and Sasaki to win the KO-D Tag Team Championships and successfully defended them one week later against Danshoku Dino and Keisuke Ishii. On January 3, Bailey unsuccessfully challenged HARASHIMA for the KO-D Openweight Championship, and on January 9, he and Takeshita lost the KO-D Tag Team Championships to Masakatsu Funaki and Yukio Sakaguchi. Following the loss, Bailey started to compete in singles competition. During a six-man tag team match, Bailey pinned Takeshita to win his Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere contract. This contract granted a shot for the KO-D Openweight Championship anytime he wanted. However, Bailey didn't want to cash in anytime and anywhere so he choosed to cash in his contract on July 2. On July 2 Bailey unsuccessfully challenged Takeshita for the KO-D Openweight Championship. On July 22, 2018 Bailey and MAO defeated Tetsuya Endo and Mad Paulie to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship and later formed a team named the Moonlight Express. From November 30 until December 15, Bailey took part in the 2019 D-Oh Grand Prix, where he finished the tournament with a record of three wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. During the tournament, Bailey briefly held the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship, before losing it at the tournament. On January 5, 2019 Bailey and MAO defeated Shiori Ashai and Makoto Oishi to win Strongest-K Tag Team Championship, becoming double crown champions in the process. On March 21, 2019 Bailey and MAO lost the titles to Daisuke Sasaki and Tetsuya Endo. Personal life Bailey holds fourth degree black belt in taekwondo. Visa issues In March 2016 Bailey attempted to travel to Florida to compete for Evolve, Bailey was stopped by US border control who found that he had no work visa, and Bailey was subsequently banned from entering the United States for the next five years. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **High speed roundhouse kick to a kneeling opponent **''Ultima Weapon'' (Shooting Star double knee drop) **''Green Tea Plunge'' (Running Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) **''Meteor Rain'' (Avalanche Fallaway Fisherman Buster) **''Flamingo Driver (Cross-legged one-handed electric chair driver) *'Signature moves''' **Frankensteiner, sometimes from the top rope or inverted **Multiple kick variations ***Drop ***Front thrust ***''Kick Flurry'' (Multiple shoot to both sides of the opponent ended with either an enzuigiri or a roundhouse) ***Roundhouse ***Shoot ***Spinning heel ***Spinning thrust **Multiple moonsault variations ***Corkscrew to the outside of the ring ***Standing fallaway slam, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ***Standing double knee drop **Multiple shooting star variations ***Regular ***Plancha ***Standing ***Running *'Nicknames' **'Speedball' Championships and accomplishments *'Capital City Championship Combat' **C4 Championship (1 time) **C4 Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kevin Steen **Snowbrawl Tournament (2014) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **Best of the Best Tournament (2015) *'International Wrestling Syndicate' **IWS World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Monteregie Wrestling Federation' **MWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Alex Silva **MWF Regional Championship (1 time) **MWF Junior Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Konosuke Takeshita (1) and MAO (1) **DNA Grand Prix (2016) *'Kaientai Dojo' **Strongest-K Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with MAO *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #425 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 **PWI ranked him #324 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 **PWI ranked him #145 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016"PWI 500 2016", The Internet Wrestling Database, Retrieved on September 05, 2016. **PWI ranked him #249 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Southside Wrestling/Revolution Pro Wrestling' **SWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with MAO References Category:Wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:DNA Roster Category:Gaijin